Pink Magical Energy
by Yami no Saku-chan
Summary: What would happen if a girl with pink unnatural-ed hair made a change in the school's history? That gained her attention from some specific students, teachers, two headmasters; Uchiha Madara and his brother Izuna. Sakura- Centric, multi, Akatsuki. R
1. Prelude

Beta by: Always Keep the Faith.(Thank you so much for beta-ing! :) )

Summary: What would happen if a girl with pink unnatural-ed hair made a change in the school's history? That gained her attention from some specific students, teachers, two headmasters; Uchiha Madara and his brother Izuna.

Rating: T

Genres: Supernatural/Fantasy, Romance, suspense (in somewhat I guess)

Parings: Sakura centric, Sakumany, Sakumulti, SakuAka

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or their characters, but this very interesting idea is of course made up by none other than myself xD haha. ^^

**Pink Magical Energy**

_Prelude _

There existed eight different magical energy ranks: SSS, SS, S, A, B, C, D and E (SSS being the highest rank and E being the lowest). The ones who held at least S ranks were the top students of the magic school. They were also the only ones who were able to use their magic on school grounds without permission. The S ranks could control their magic to the fullest, and never in history had an S to SSS-ranked mage lost control of their magic.

Below S was A. Unlike the S ranks, A ranks weren't authorized to use their magic, even if they could almost fully control it. But to use magic without special permission or supervision, you had to be at least ranked S. A ranks were the closest ones to turn into S ranks and were looked up to by the ranks below them.

B ranks had very strong magic but weren't capable of controlling it well. There had been several incidents in which someone of B rank had been either killed by his/her own power or turned into an evil demon. If witches or wizards cannot control their magic, then it would devour them, transforming them into other people or destroying them wholly.

After B, there was C ranks. C had lower magical power, but not that entirely inferior. Their magic was still stronger than that of D and E ranks.

Now there were only two ranks left, D and E. D ranks had less magic and barely used it. Those with E ranks had the lowest magical power, almost none but a tiny bit so they were capable of staying in the school.

Gathered together in one place, everyone was allowed to use their magic as long as a teacher stood nearby. This place, located outside of the school building, was called the magical grounds. The magical grounds were large, and magic power surrounded it so that only select people may enter. There had to be either a teacher or an S to SSS rank to dissolve the magic barrier. They used this space as a place for a special test. The test was to rate your magic, and if it was high enough, a student could automatically be promoted to another rank without going through the special tournament. The opposite was also true. If one had low magical power, the student would be demoted a rank. Once a month, a tournament would be held, so that students could advance themselves and trade ranks. For example, if an A rank defeats an S rank, the A rank would take the S's title, and the ranks of the student's would be switched. As simple as the rule sounded, it never happened in history, an A rank rising to the rank of S because of a tournament win.

This whole system and academy was founded by two brothers, Izuna and Madara Uchiha. 200 years ago, they together created a magic school for witches and wizards. The magic school was positioned in another dimension from the humans' realm, where no humans and barely any dark creatures could enter. The school was hidden and secured by the headmasters' magic, if a demon flew by outside, it wouldn't be able to recognize that the school was right in front of them. You had to have very high magical power to notice it and then ruin the magic shield. Students, staff and visitors were only permitted to access the school grounds if they held a symbol of the Uchiha crest or King's emblem.

Before they built the magic school witches and wizards fought with humans and their technology. They battled in a grand war, and both humans and mages were lost in the struggle. Two brothers of the Uchiha family then decided to make a place for their kind where they could live in peace and study to be great mages for the future. Still now, the ungrateful humans do not acknowledge their presence, even if they had saved them millions of times. At the end of the war, the brothers made a contract with the king: "We will protect you from any kind of danger as long you won't kill any of our kind." Madara and Izuna became great friends with the young king, but mages have long lifespans, living for thousands of years while humans barely touched 100. As time passed their friend the king passed away while Madara and Izuna lived on.

After that they made an unbreakable rule for the students of the magical school and trained them hard for that cause. Those who were ranked at least A were permitted to go out to the human world for only one reason: to protect people from evil creatures such as demons. There were different kinds of demons, those with low magical power and those with high magical power. The demons haven't appeared for fifty years, but this year, they will come. But to stay faithful to the contract, witches and wizards will stand against them and protect the humans.

**_Prelude_**

******So, I hope you liked the prelude. Now, the next chapter will be the start of this new interesting story.**

******Next chapter; New student ranked A. **


	2. a new encounter

**Here's the first chapter! Took while to write it 'cause of school and such, but my summer holiday starts soon. XD And thank you all for reviewing the prelude! Didn't think I would get so many reviewers, I enjoyed reading them, thanks a lot! XD  
**

**Beta by: **Always Keep the Faith (thank you for betaing hun! 33)

**Chapter 1; a new encounter  
**

Chilled wind fluttered the tree branches. The cold teased people walking on the street, and most of them shivered vigorously. It was growing colder and colder with winter nearing the village called Konoha.

A girl walked through the nearly deserted streets, the wind blowing back her long, unnaturally-colored pink hair. The girl's hair reached below the length of her back. Her forehead was hidden by a few short sections of hair, and her eyes glinted green with enthusiasm. She wore a silky, white uniform with a red necktie. There was a letter stitched onto the cloth of her white shirt, the letter being 'A'. Beneath the letter were words written in gold: School of Magic.

The girl was headed towards a castle. She halted her steps as she came closer to her final destination. Her eyelids shut while she breathed in the fresh air through her nose and out of her mouth in an attempt to calm herself. The girl's breath was a bit husky and sweat leaked out from the edges of her forehead. It seemed as if she was nervous. She stood silently before the two big castle doors and suddenly clapped her hands together. With a small smile plastered to her lips, she placed her hands on the door handles and pulled them slowly apart. With swift movements, she slid inside of the building. Seeing no one guarding the place, she ran through the hallways with the realization that she would be late for her appointment.

When she sprinted past a half open door, someone yelled after her. "Don't run in the king's castle!"

'I don't have time for this. I can't be late.' She briefly looked back and smirked at the guard's face, making a small gesture with her hand before she turned the corridor.

_'So,'_ another and much darker voice in her head could be heard, _'what will happen if we are late?'_

The girl shrugged. _'No idea. Maybe get suspended?'_

_'Hm,'_ the other voice in her head thought for a moment until its next reply. _'Probably. Hey, aren't you slowing down? You should hurry or we'll be suspended from the school we just got into!'_

She sighed bitterly and muttered cusses below her breath. _'Shut up, Inner. I can't concentrate if you bother me while I'm running.'_

'_Well it's not entirely my fault. Who was the one that stood unmoving for a good five minutes when we arrived at the castle doors?'_ the voice said in a matter of fact tone.

_'I had enough of your grumbling.'_ With that thought, she locked the other personality in the farthest reaches of her mind.

She slowed her pace and came to a stop as she finally reached her destination. Her eyes were glued to the gorgeous door. It was made of silver while the knob was of pure gold. A board hung on the door. It was gold while the name "Portal" was written in silver.

Being amazed was never a good thing. It made you forget everything else around you.

"Shit," the pink haired girl swore under her breath and knocked the door open with her fist. The door now lay flat on the floor, but she ignored it while looking for the portal to take her to the magic school for witches and wizards. She saw a faint blue energy in the corner of the room and without a second thought, dashed through the circle of magic, disappearing in the blue light.

xDxD

Green, shimmering grass spread out in front of a large building. A two meter high wall ran along the perimeter of the structure. In the center of the layout, a tower reached up into the clouds, concealing its tip. That tower was the headmasters' office, where they kept their things in check and had an eye on everything around them. To enter the tower, you had to have a paper with either the Uchiha crest or king's emblem on it. If someone would try to enter otherwise, they were secured by guards. An intruder has never gotten past the highly skilled guards as of yet.

This building was a school for humans with magic, also known as mages. Many students were outside on the school grounds, either sitting and chatting with their friends or eating lunch to bathe in the beautiful scenery of the cherry trees surrounding the school. There were also some students that fought each other, testing each other's strength.

There existed a place for magical fights to see how far you could go and train to strengthen your magical power. That place was called the "magical grounds". Why did it receive such a name? It got its name from lying outside of the stone walls of the school and also because of the strong magical energy around the grounds.

"Madara, are you done staring into space?" a questioning voice asked as its owner stepped into the office.

"Hm, little brother, it's not nice of you to sneak up on me like that," a rough voice spoke to the newly entering person.

The other male in the room sighed and shook his head slightly. "Why do you say that Madara, when you already knew it was me."

"No reason. Now instead of standing there and doing nothing, go and take out the paper regarding our new student, Izuna," Madara said with a demanding voice as he gazed through the window, watching students roam around outside in the fresh air.

Izuna, the other headmaster, went to a desk that stood opposite of the window his brother was looking out of. Before opening a drawer, he inspected the desk closely. Seeing unfinished papers lying cluttered on top of the desktop, he looked at his brother out of the corner of his eyes. "When have you decided to finish this paperwork, Madara?"

The older Uchiha's lips curved up into a small evil smirk. "I spared them for you to do. You may do them later after the greeting of our new _fragile_ students." Madara's smirk widened at mention of "new students". He wondered how he could make them suffer and run back home in fright. Madara liked to play dirty with his students, while Izuna was the kinder of the two. But being an Uchiha, Izuna could very well get angry, but not as often as his older brother.

"Oh Madara-nisan, that's so kind of you, I will do them gladly," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Ignoring the obvious sarcasm in his voice, he ordered, "Hn. Now get to work before I get angry, little brother,"

Izuna groaned but did as told. He pulled open a drawer, and found what he was looking for. He took a hold of the paper and shut the drawer. In curiosity he looked over the student's name "Sakura Haruno". So, she was the new student who was allowed to enter even after the school entrance exam was finished.

Suddenly, he heard a loud banging. He looked over with surprise at his older brother and saw Madara's fist tightened impatiently. Red flaring eyes got turned to him. "Can you be any slower than this?" he growled angrily.

"I'm on my way..." he sweat-dropped at Madara for his temper problems.

He walked the remaining steps to the other man. Standing beside the older Uchiha, he handed over the papers and looked out the window.

"Hm," Madara scanned through the info on the new student and smirked. "...how interesting."

Izuna blinked his eyes and glanced at his brother. "Did you say something Madara?"

"Nothing," he cussed under his breath and looked out of the window after he was done with looking over the paper.

After some minutes of enjoying the view of their school, something unexpected happened. A dark cloud formed in the sky, making a small piece of the sky pitch black. Loud thunder and lightning came forth from the cloud. Some students on the ground came to immediate alert, watching the sky and awaiting danger to happen.

"Ahhhhh!" Loud yelling made its way down to the earth and to the students' eardrums.

It was too dark to see where the shouting was coming from. The two headmasters waited quite impatiently and, in Madara's case, curiously while Izuna showed a worried expression.

The dark cloud started to clear as the sun's strong light shone through it. When the sky got back to its blue light, something, or rather someone, could be seen floating where the dark cloud used to be.

Izuna's eyes widened in surprise. After all, a student of their school had never been up there. Madara, on the other hand, seemed to enjoy it. He was smiling in a creepy, scary way.

xDxD

_'Oi, Outer-chan calm down. It's not like we're falling anyway,'_ the other personality in her mind rolled her eyes mentally and stuck her tongue out tauntingly.

_'You know,' _the floating girl started, sounding unpleased by her inner's oh so nice remark._ 'I don't care what you're saying Inner. And besides,' _she growled manically before continuing._ 'you're just a person...or ugh my inner mind? Anyway the point is you don't have any brains! So please be so kind and shut your mouth, seeing as you won't be of any help whatsoever.' _

_'I really didn't expect this from you. Calling yourself an idiot. How very interesting. Oh and if you can't tell Idiot, I'm being sarcastic, but seeing as you don't have any brains, you probably don't even know the meaning of 'sarcastic'.' _Ok, now she was ticking her off, trying to make some damn sense and being all "smart ass".

_'I'll just ignore you. You don't deserve any of my attention.' _With that matter solved, she started to ponder on how the hell she should get her butt down to stand on some solid earth!

Going through the portal should have taken her to the biggest tower of the school, where her appointment was to be held. That was where it leads to in the first place, but now the question was how the hell did she appear here? And she wasn't even falling down, just floating in the same place. And she wasn't a person who used floating or air magic, she can't even make herself fly.

"Ok, take some deep breaths. Calm yourself down," she whispered soothing words to herself, as she breathed in the cold air through her lungs all the way down to the pit of her stomach.

After calming her nerves, she squeezed her eyes and looked more closely down to the ground. She had to say there was a long way down. "Seriously..." she muttered, while glaring down in annoyance.

_''I believe you need my help, Outer-chan~ But, as you were very rude to me a second ago, I won't help you! Ha,' _and her inner was back with yet another sarcastic remark.

She wasn't going with it, there was no way th-that person would make her mad. Smiling sweetly was never a good thing when it came to her. That was a sign to not say anything that would get on her nerves. She did have somewhat of a temper after all, but other than that, she was very friendly and an open person.

She proceeded with ignoring the other personality hovering in her head. Suddenly she saw something strange down in the school. Two male students looked up at her and one of them uttered some words. She could tell while she watched him closely. She was good at reading lips, but what he said had to be in another language because she didn't get it at all and got very confused. Before she realized it, her body began drawing closer and faster to the ground like she was falling to her doom. But before she hit the ground, her body came to a halt, stopping in front of the two males.

"That wasn't bad Sasori-danna hm," one of them said with a slight smile across his lips.

"Hm," the other male mumbled, giving the first male a harsh glare.

She watched the two males in confusion. She had no idea what they were having a conversation about and she hell didn't know how she got down safely to the earth. She squinted her eyes, trying to think of anything to say, but nothing came to mind. Well, she registered something though, the guy that forced her down here was named Sasori, or so she heard from the other male.

She gave of a tiresome sigh in her head. _'This has been a very long day, and I'm already late to my appointment...I guess this means I won't be able to start at this school...' _Hazed emerald hues glanced down to the ground in wonder with a hint of sadness.

While she was in her own little depressing world, an argument was going on between the two males.

"Sasori danna hm, I only gave you a compliment. No need to get all angry. I didn't offend you hm," the blond male muttered quite angrily.

"Brat, you don't need to compliment my work seeing as I did a perfect job which you wouldn't be able to do," he stated calmly and began inspecting the girl in front of them more closely.

"Don't call me brat, stupid Sasori hm!" he snarled at the redhead but noticed his eyes shift to a pink haired girl standing mindlessly in front of them.

Grumbling, he too decided to watch her, as he didn't have anything better to do. His eyebrows rose in question when he noticed the uniform on her for first years, and the letter 'A' sewn on top of her right breast. 'Who are you, hm?' he thought in curiosity.

"What is your name girl," a voice called her out of her trance and she looked up confusedly.

"Huh? What?" she asked dumbly and gazed into brown eyes, drowning in their depths.

She could swear she heard him sigh, probably at her stupid question. Now why did she have to be so stupid and make a fool out of herself?

"Girl, are you a new student or an intruder?" he said without emotion.

_'Now that was rude, accusing me of being an intruder! Who the hell does he think he is!' _the pink haired girl wasn't pleased; her head was boiling with anger for being called an 'intruder' by a stranger.

"Sakura." she said trying to stay calm and collected while watching his every step warily.

"And your last name?" he asked in a demanding tone.

_'I don't understand what my last name has anything to do with this...'_ she shrugged in thought and decided that it didn't matter. She would tell him despite that. "Haruno."

After she told him, it looked like he was deep in thought. Why? She didn't know.

xDxD

Within the school building were two students who walked through the corridors of the school. The one closest to the window had red hair which shimmered in the candles' flaring light. The candles hung on each side of the walls, making the hallways clearly lit.

The student to the right had long, blond hair which reached all the way down to the student's bottom. They both wore the same uniform which consisted of a black suit and a yellow necktie. The student with red hair held some books while the blond student's hands were vacant. The students were headed towards the big entrance doors of the school building.

One of them halted his steps making the other one stop as well. "What's wrong Sasori?" the blond asked, a bit confused by the sudden halting.

The red head didn't give a reply to the blond's question. He was busy with something else, staring absentmindedly out the door's small window.

Seeing that the red head would just ignore him, he turned his head to look out of the window as well. His eyes widened in surprise at what they came up on. He chuckled for a bit. "Now that's something I've never seen, hm."

"I agree Deidara." he said with a small nod. "Don't you feel that she looks familiar though?"

"Familiar? What are you talking about hm?" he thought for a moment and turned his eyes to the girl again instead of his partner. "No I do not hm."

Sasori sighed for the blond's stupidity. "We recently passed a painting of a woman that looks just like the girl floating in the air." he stated calmly.

Deidara's mind was blank. What did he mean by seeing a painting of a girl that looked like the one floating high up in the air? He squinted his eyes while he pondered. Did they really pass a painting in the first place? Maybe Sasori was just joking. Deidara shook his head. There was no way that Sasori would make a joke. It was just not in his character.

"Could you explain that a bit further Sasori, hm...?" finally he gave up on the thinking part and his mind went to dwell on other things.

Sasori didn't answer. After a moment of silence, Sasori's right hand appeared on top of Deidara's head. He grabbed his skull firmly and turned his head to look back at the corridor. "Look at that painting and tell me. Does she look like her or not?"

He winced at the rough treatment on his head and glared at Sasori out of the corner of his eyes. After a moment of glaring, he looked towards the painting he spoke about earlier. "Well yeah, it does look like that girl, hm."

"Good. At least your eyes work just fine even if your brain doesn't." he said emotionlessly.

Deidara didn't look too happy by Sasori's comment, calling him an idiot again. "Well at least the girls dare to approach me, hm."

He ignored the blond's attempt at a comeback. "The woman in that painting, you know who she is, right Deidara?" he asked, while being deep in thought.

"Um..." he would think longer on this, because he didn't want Sasori to call him stupid again. He wasn't stupid; he just didn't bother with the small details. "...Isn't that the woman who died while sealing that monster or something, hm?"

Sasori centered his attention on Deidara. With a small nod he said, "Yes, that is correct, Deidara. Maybe you're not that stupid after all."

'That Sasori...' he thought while shaking his head in irritation. "So, what are we getting at Sasori?" he decided to stay calm, he would have to issue some payback later, and besides, it seemed like they were getting somewhere with this.

"And do you know that woman's name?" he questioned motionlessly.

"Yeah...Her name was Sakiyo Haruno, if I'm not wrong, hm." he stared at the red head with confusion evident in his eyes. What was he getting at?

"Indeed it was. Now let's go," Sasori stepped closer to the entrance door, letting his hands fall on top of either of the door handles and pulled the two doors aside.

Deidara watched him as he went towards the exit. "Are you coming or not?" Sasori said without looking back and proceeded to go outside.

The blond sighed and muttered. "I'm on my way, hm..."

With an angry groan, Deidara made his way towards Sasori who stood unmoving below the floating girl. Now Deidara was standing next to the red head's side. Suddenly, there were books in his arms and so he glanced at Sasori with a "what the hell are you doing?" look. Sasori glared back to silence him. Deidara rolled his eyes in annoyance but didn't question him further. He wasn't up for dealing with an enraged Sasori, possibly later, but not now.

Deidara felt magic energy rise from beside him. He side glanced at Sasori, seeing him mumbling some words while concentrating his magic on that girl floating in the sky. Before he could make out the words, the girl was coming down to them at a fast pace. Slightly alerted, he took a step back in case she would hit him. She didn't though; instead, she stopped right in front of them, and the blond felt stupid for being nervous at all.

"That wasn't bad Sasori-danna hm," Deidara said with a slight smile across his lips.

"Hm," Sasori mumbled, giving his companion a harsh glare.

xDxD

_**Yami no Saku-chan; Well... *slightly nervous* what do you think? This is something very new from me! And I really hope you like it~ 3 **_

_**Hidan: *angry* why the hell am I not in this chapter, you fucking whore! **_

_**Yami no Saku-chan: *glares* shut up Hidan, you will appear eventually...probably.**_

_**Hidan: What the hel-**_

_**Kakuzu: *covers Hidan's mouth* Yami no Saku-chan don't own Naruto or us, if you review she will give you a cookie... **_

_**Tobi: I thought Tobi was doing that! Now Tobi is really sad... Well I'll be happy if you review for Tobi? *smiles with hope in eyes* **_

_**Deidara: Shut up Tobi hm, Bye bye and see you on the next chapter hm! :) **_


End file.
